


Passion Colors Everything

by cesonia



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesonia/pseuds/cesonia
Summary: "I don't know what you've done to meBut I know this much is trueI wanna do bad things with youI wanna do real bad things with you" - Jace Everett





	Passion Colors Everything

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by Poets of The Fall. Have a pleasant reading!

Faustus was having a hectic week. Being the High Priest was anything but easy, especially when all the students' problems seemed to come to surface all at once. He even had to cancel his appointment with Zelda, because an incompetent student had summoned a demon and he was the only one powerful enough to trap it.  
Concentrated on his work, he heard a knock on his door.  
"Come in", he said with an indifferent tone, a tone that suddenly changed when he saw who entered the room.  
It was _her_. Zelda Spellman, the woman of his dreams, the only woman who could drive him crazy only by flashing a smile.  
" _Your Excellency_... I apologize for interrupting your work..."  
She was feeling very confident, so instead of sitting on the chair in front of him, she circled the desk and placed her hands on his chest.  
She started whispering in his ear:  
"I'm in _desperate_ need of your spiritual guidance... there's a very important matter that I would like to get off my chest...would you, perhaps...let me _distract_ you just a little while...from your very important work? I would be very grateful..."  
The room was suddenly starting to feel very hot for him. Oh, she knew how to push just the right buttons...  
He took one of her hands in his own and kissed it softly.  
"I suppose I could use a little distraction from this _tedious_ work, Sister Zelda..."  
He turned his chair to face her and pulled her into his lap.  
"Tell me...have you _sinned_?"  
"Oh, _Father_...I am so ashamed to tell you...I've been really, _really_ bad..."  
He started touching her neck and she was already getting goosebumps.  
"Hmm, I see...I guess I will have to think of a proper _punishment_ for you..."  
He bit her neck harshly, drawing blood and then he sucked on the wound and licked the little red droplets.  
She could not hold a moan and whispered  
"I'm afraid you will..."  
"Very well then...you will be at my house tonight, at the witching hour. You will tell me all about your _sins_ and I will make sure to offer you just the right _penance_."  
"Yes, Father...thank you."  
"You may leave now", he smirked, knowing that she would walk home with very wet panties.  
She got up from his lap, visibly aroused. Satan, could she wait until tonight to _feel_ him? Well, she would have to.  
~  
It was almost the witching hour and Zelda could not make up her mind on what to wear. Satan, he would be _furious_ if she was late, she thought and felt her stomach flip. It was arousing, it was mesmerizing... _she_ , the matriarch of the Spellman family, so proud and untouchable...who would have thought how much she loved to cease control, to submit entirely to his will? To him and him _only_.  
She finally settled for an oxblood and black lingerie set with a lace garter belt, a tight black dress with a flirty cleavage and a pair of impossibly high dark red heels.  
She apparated in front of his door. She knocked, he opened it in an instant and pulled her in.  
"How nice of you to finally join me, Sister Spellman...", oh, she knew she was in for trouble, because he had just used her last name.  
Using his cane, he dragged her by the waist and a second later she was glued to his chest, heavily breathing, his cane pressing on her waist.  
"Forgive me, _Your Excellency_... I promise you, it will not happen again."  
"My darling witch... you've been really, _really_ bad...making me wait here for you", he said in a low voice, caressing her cheek.  
"Tell me, how would you feel if I tested this very _thin_ cane on your backside?"  
He was now moving the cane lower and lower, until it reached her bottom.  
"Aaah...I...I'm _begging_ you, _Father_ , have mercy on me..."  
"We'll see about that", he chuckled, a wicked grin displayed on his face.  
He took her hand and guided her to his living room. He sat on a leather chair and she dropped to her knees in front of him, taking one of his hands in her own.  
Satan, he looked so _powerful_...so tall, just like an evil god, with his perfectly pulled back raven hair, his strong body...  
Zelda's thoughts were interrupted by his words:  
"Now, be a good little witch and tell me _all_ about your _sins_."  
"Oh, _Father_...it happened this week, at church...I was trying to listen to your carefully spoken words, to think of their meaning and learn from them, but whenever I looked at you, I could not help but think how much I wanted you to ravage me in whichever way you pleased right there, on the altar."  
Faustus could not believe what he was hearing. Was he dreaming? He felt his cock twitch.  
"Continue, Sister Zelda, tell me _every_ detail. What did you imagine me _do_ _to_ _you_?"  
"I...I imagined everyone leaving and you dragging me by my hand towards you...you started kissing me passionately...you...you left bruises on my neck...you guided me to the altar and told me that I was _yours and yours only_ , that no one was allowed to touch me that way but you...I was getting more and more soaked with every single one of your words..."  
She was now panting and took a short pause.  
"Don't stop, Sister", he said sternly.  
"You laid me on the altar...you ripped my clothes off...you marked me again and again and you made love to me like we were the only ones in the world...I screamed your name countless times and felt our bodies become one... _every single cell_ the same..."  
She lifted her gaze from the ground. His eyes were full of lust, of passion, it was just like she was reading his thoughts.  
" _Satan_ , Sister...", he tried to seem surprised and even offended, but they both knew that wasn't really the case.  
"No wonder you seemed so out of breath in the church when I looked at you. Listening to you, I became more and more convinced of my choice of _punishment_ for you."  
"Wwh...what is it, _Father_...?"  
"You'll just have to wait and see", he smiled wickedly.  
"Go upstairs and take off this gorgeous dress. Wait for me how you _know_ an obedient witch would do. I will be up in a minute."  
"Yes, _Your Excellency_."  
She practically ran up the stairs, opened the door to his bedroom, took of her dress, but kept her heels on and dropped to her knees near the bed, with her hands on her thighs and her head straight.  
She felt adrenaline rush through her veins when she saw him open the door, holding a thin cane in his hands, but not the one he promised to use on her earlier; an even thinner one. He was also holding two red silken ribbons, a pair of handcuffs and a bowl with ice.  
She moaned and fire crept into her eyes.  
"My, my, Zelda... aren't you as _beautiful_ as a magnolia in May?"  
She blushed at the sound of his compliment and smiled a genuine smile.  
He laid the objects on the side table and offered his hand to her.  
"Lay on the bed, my _snow white_ beauty, my rebel, _rebel_ witch...I have just the _cure_ for your _sins_."  
She obeyed and he put the handcuffs around her thin wrists. She looked so vulnerable, so ready to do anything he wanted...he was so conflicted between making her scream in pain and making her scream in pleasure. Maybe, just maybe he could have both.  
"Are these too tight, _darling_?"  
"No, _Your Excellency_ , they feel perfect", she lied, of course, because she adored feeling a little pain. It was sure to drive her over the edge sooner or later.  
She now had her hands cuffed to the bedpost. He took one of her legs in his hands and started caressing it, visibly turned on by the lingerie set she had chosen. He took off her heels and tied her beautiful long legs to both sides of the bed.  
"Zelda...you look like a true gift... a gift begging to be opened and enjoyed. _My_ own gift..."  
" _Yours_ and only _yours_...oh, _Your Excellency_ , you are too kind..."  
He started laughing.  
"My dear witch...I am anything _but_ kind and I will prove that to you very, very soon. I'll tell you this: the only _mercy_ you will get from me tonight will be the fact that I will magic this masterpiece of lingerie away instead of ripping it off your gorgeous body. And that _only_ because I happen to _so_ enjoy seeing you in it."  
She gulped and before she knew it, she was completely naked and at his mercy.  
"Close your eyes, _sweetheart_. You are not allowed to open them until I say so."  
She did as she was told.  
"You wanted to dream with your eyes open, I will teach you how to dream with your eyes closed, being fully _awake_ at the same time. This will be the first part of your lesson."  
"Thank you, Your Excellency..."  
He took a cube of ice in his mouth and slowly approached Zelda.  
He touched her lips with it, moving down to her neck.  
"Aaah..."  
"Tell me, how does that feel?"  
"It's cold..."  
"It's _freezing_ , darling, so you can feel how I can make time _freeze_ around you."  
When he moved to her left nipple, she was whimpering so much and, despite the coldness of the ice cube, the lower part of her body felt anything but cold.  
"Mmm..."  
"You enjoy this so much, don't you...? Knowing I could do anything I wanted to you...knowing I could control your senses..."  
"I...am..so..."  
He moved to her other nipple.  
"... _grateful_ to you...for allowing me to cease control..."  
Her words had a huge impact on him, he was already so hard.  
He dropped the cube and started kissing her passionately, leaving purple bruises on her neck just as she had told him she imagined.  
They hurt and when he bit down on the wound he had made earlier in the day, she screamed both in pain and pleasure.  
" _My_ Zelda... _my_ white canvas...I could paint you in gorgeous shades of red and purple... _my_ perfect painting"  
" _Faustus_..."  
He moved down on her and took another ice cube in his mouth.  
"You are _soaked_ , Zelda."  
He was now teasing her cold, hard nipples with his skilled fingers and was moving the ice cube on her clit.  
"Aaah...Praise Satan..."  
"As religious as I am, sweetheart, he is _not_ the one you should be praising right now."  
He moved one hand to her hair, pulling it roughly.  
"Aah...forgive me...forgive me, _Father_..."  
"Who should you praise? Tell me."  
" _You_...I should praise _you_...please, _Faustus_  
..."  
"Perhaps if you were a _very_ good girl and you addressed me _properly_ , I would consider granting you _a little_ pleasure. Ask _nicely_."  
"Please, _Faustus_...I'll be a very, _very_ good girl...please, _daddy_..."  
"Hhm, that's what I thought."  
He took the cube away and inserted three fingers without warning in her dripping pussy.  
She screamed as he started scissoring his fingers and teasing just the right spots.  
Right then, a wicked idea crossed his mind.  
"Listen very carefully, _love_ : if you come, I will paint your backside in shades of red with that very _thin_ instrument right beside you."  
"Oh..."  
"This is a _punishment_ after all and it is so much _fun_ when I make the rules, isn't it?"  
"Yes...yes it is, _daddy_..."  
He started moving so roughly, he was sure she could not resist.  
"I...I can't...I will come...aaaahh"  
He chuckled.  
"Of course you will, my snow white with a _lilac_ necklace... _that's_ the whole point."  
She could not resist, especially after he put his mouth to good use, licking and biting her swollen clit. Soon after she came with a scream.  
"Are you afraid of what's to come, _sweetheart_?  
She was panting.  
"Yes... _very_..."  
"Good. Then I will enjoy this even _more_."  
He gave her a minute for her breath to steady and then untied her legs and opened the handcuffs. Red marks were now around her wrists. He kissed them softly and took her into his strong arms, hugging her and kissing her hair.  
"You may open your eyes now. Get on your knees and lay your arms on the bed. You may hold the bedpost if you feel the need to. I'm telling you, _love_ , this will _hurt_."  
The first blow struck her like lightning and she hissed in pain.  
"How does it feel?"  
"It hurts..."  
"I will administer five full-strength strokes. That first one will not count, it was your punishment for being late and making me wait, giving me time to think how _badly_ I want to ravage you", he said smiling.  
She tried to be silent during the punishment, but the pain was too much and a few tears came down her cheeks.  
"It's over, my _beloved_ , rebel witch. You were such a good girl..."  
"Thank you for your guidance, _daddy_ "  
"Thank you for _distracting_ me", he said, leaning in to kiss her.  
"My _sweet_ Zelda..."  
She started rubbing his erection through his pants and with a flick of her hand, she magically played "My Heart Belongs to Daddy" on the radio. She pulled him on top of her, he groaned and a few moments later he was thrusting into her roughly, his back becoming a perfect display of red, bloody nail marks.  
" _Faustus_...if you said...I was your painting...then you might as well be mine...you know what they say, a painting leaves its imprint on the painter."  
" _My heart belongs to daddy_  
_Yes, my heart belongs to daddy, so I simply couldn't be bad_ "  
She pulled on his hair and bit his neck, causing him to spill into her.  
" _My_ Zelda...you...are... _incredible_."


End file.
